


It Makes Me Feel So Fine I Can't Control My Brain

by TMadu



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Engaged Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Letters, Marijuana, Mild Fluff, One Shot, POV Gilbert Blythe, References to Drugs, Shirbert, i just wanted my weedbert fantasy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMadu/pseuds/TMadu
Summary: Gilbert Blythe is in his last year of medical school at the University of Toronto. For his thesis, he plans to explore the benefits of natural medicine or "bush medicine". During his research he discovers an unknown plant that has some interesting side affects ;)Basically Gilbert discovers weed and writes to Anne about his...experiences. Title inspired from Weezer's 'Island in the Sun.'This was just a fun little cracky thing prompted by Joss (@jossrezz on Twitter) JOSS YOU'RE GREAT I LOVE YOU!! My first posted work, so enjoy! Maybe I'll write more now, who knows...feel free to follow me on Twitter @ToriMadu :)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	It Makes Me Feel So Fine I Can't Control My Brain

To the future Mrs. Dr. Blythe-Shirley-Cuthbert,

This week I finally started my thesis project. Dr. Oak is thrilled with my idea. Ever since the Mi’kmaq showed me the possibilities of willow bark, I started to wonder what other plants and flowers could provide to today’s medicine.

I collected a few samples of different species. Most didn’t present any component that could be explored. However, one of the samples offered a particular effect. In my journey to discovery, I of course tried it. Anne, my dear, I don’t know how best to explain this but, the effects allowed me to see beyond reality. I saw us, I saw our future, it was bright yet blurry. We were both everything and nothing. You were a carrot, I was an apple. You were air and I was water…

I found the plant deep in the woods, but somehow, it looked out of place. Like it had been put there on purpose, like you wouldn’t know it was there unless you were looking for it. I just so happened to stumble upon it. Its leaves resemble that of a nettle, but their touch does not bring the familiar painful sting. At the base of the leaves is not a blossom, but a frosted sort of bud, which I have deduced is the source of the plant’s effects. The buds on each plant were different, I noticed, some more frosted than others, some had a purplish kind of hue. And the smell. Dearest, the smell of the plant is what I can only describe as the poor hound dog when he lost his battle with the skunk that terrorized Mr. Harrison’s chicken coop. It repulsed me at first, and I almost left the greenery where it was. But, as they say, curiosity killed the cat. I took samples from each plant, including the buds, and took them home with me, carefully concealed.

You’re probably wondering why I didn’t take the samples with me to the university, where there are books and equipment abound to conduct my tests. The answer, my darling, is nothing but pure selfishness and pride. I did take it there late one night, away from prying eyes, only to ensure it wasn’t poisonous. After concluding that it showed no characteristics as other poisonous plants do, I brought it home with me safe and sound. I have never seen this plant before in any book I’ve read, nor has it been discussed in any lecture hall. The research and information about “traditional bush medicine” is few and far between. Dearest dryad, I believe I may have discovered a new plant species! How exciting would it be for me to have found a plant that could potentially heal others, and I would be accredited for it! I wasn’t about to unveil my discovery to any unwanted eyes at the university. As far as what I would name my discovery, a certain redheaded goddess tends to cross my mind when I look for inspiration…

When I arrived home, I put my bag with my newfound discovery in my room, all but inhaled my supper, and retired early to “study” as far as any of my foolish housemates knew. At first, I thought the leaves would be the source of any kind of medicinal effects, as is the case with most plants. After chewing (in vain, I might add) at a few of the leaves, and an awful taste in my mouth, I gave it up for the night.

I deduced the following evening that there had to be something in those buds, for they wouldn’t look so...magnificent. I know you would find them most exquisite, my dear, as your appreciation for nature is one of the innumerable things I adore about you (your appreciation for me is also high on that list, right above your fiery tresses, and each and every freckle on your perfect pale skin. Oh, what I would give to spend an afternoon counting each beautiful mark, perhaps even finding out just how far past your neck they go…)

I digress, darling. I find myself missing you most intensely when all of these incredible things are happening to me so many miles away, and you are not here to share with me my excitement and giddiness. Soon I will be a bonafide doctor and we shall never be separated ever again. My heart aches with the closeness of our reunion, and yet, it is still so far away. I could sit here and lament all day about the moment you are finally in my arms, for good, but I must finish describing this wondrous new foliage.

I decided to break a cluster of buds off the leaves, and when I brought it up to my nose, I realized that it was the epicenter of the horrendous smell. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t nearly vomit right then and there. Of course you’re probably wondering how I managed to ingest the crystalline clusters, and let me tell you, dear dryad, it was all but pleasant.

I did manage to get them down, with several glasses of water. I sat down on the edge of my bed for about twenty minutes, and nothing whatsoever happened. Defeated, I stood up and began to undress for bed (I’ll let your mind wander for only a minute dearest…) and then it hit me. One second, I was fine, the next, it was shocking. Like I had been kicked in the chest by a mule. But the feeling was nothing similar to that.

It was trance-like, the effects. I felt so intensely so many different things while at the same time feeling the most relaxed I have ever been. I know how contradictory that sounds, my love, but I cannot describe it any other way. I felt as though I was flying, while simultaneously melting into the very bed in which I sat. I found myself unable to move, my head fuzzy. My mind wandered, but your beautiful face kept floating through my thoughts, bringing me back to reality, if only for a moment. I found myself in ecstasy. I can only describe it as pure, unabashed happiness, my dryad. Absolutely nothing in the world could bring me down. I felt excited, giddy. At one point I could not, for the life of me, stop giggling. I was thinking about what Rachel Lynde would say if she had caught us in the hayloft last summer...and then came the longing. Anne, I don’t think I have felt so drawn to you as I had in that moment. I craved you in ways I have never craved you before. The desire to have your lips on mine, my hands entangled in your auburn curls, it overcame me. Once again, I am counting down the days until we are together again, this time permanently. How beautiful you will look on the 17th of August with your dress of purest white…

Once the euphoric feeling subsided, I found myself absolutely famished! Though I only had supper mere hours ago, I felt like I hadn’t eaten in weeks. Thankfully, I was able to sneak into the kitchen and steal a few biscuits from the pantry without raising the suspicion of my housemates, who were feet away in the parlor. After the effects began to wear off, I grew very tired, and subsequently had the most deep and peaceful sleep since my father’s passing.

I believe it is safe to say this plant is extremely potent, but its effects are all but wondrous. While under its effects, I felt no pain, no sadness, nothing but positive emotion. If I know you, dearest, you must be bubbling with curiosity just as I was. I have enclosed a small sample with this letter, if nothing but for scientific research. I want you to feel as intensely as I did Anne, to feel the euphoria and ecstasy that I felt. I also want to know what, if any, different effects the plant has on you. I wouldn’t advise ingesting it straight, like I did though. Perhaps it would do well to steep it like a tea, and drink a little bit.

I would also ask that you keep my discovery under wraps, my darling, as I do not intend to share this with anyone, except maybe Dr. Oak, but not until I have studied it more thoroughly. I do not believe you will have any negative side effects, but in order to lessen the chances, only take the slightest amount at first, about a quarter of what I have sent, and take more if you feel like you need to.

And now my love, I must get back to my thesis. Tomorrow is one less day that we are apart. I look forward to it, and every tomorrow after that until we are united once more.

Yours, in every sense of the word,

Gilbert


End file.
